-Dulces Quimeras-
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: Si uno puede jugar a engañar, dos también pueden.


**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía.**

¡Bienvenidos mis bellos lectores a otro de mis cortos! ;3

Disfrútenlo.

.

.

.

― **Dulce Quimera ― ©**

.

.

.

.

¿Que quieres de mi?

Solo déjame respirar un poco

¿Que quieres ver?

.

.

.

.

― _Mierda, Mierda _― Repetía una atractiva mujer de cabellos rosas mientras intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible con el cerrojo y las llaves que en ella se habían atorado.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana, y se había ido de juerga con amigas como ya le era costumbre, se tapaba la boca por momentos para no estallar en carcajadas ya que no iba muy lúcida que se diga, se había pasado de más con los tequilas y de nuevo su marido la reñiría.

― Uff! Taa-chan ― Resopló mientras abría la puerta y se sostenía por el marco para evitar perder el equilibrio. ― ¿Are? No hay nadie ― dijo y se quitaba los zapatos trastabillando fue hasta la sala con los ojos hinchados por la borrachera que se cargaba, rio bajito y cuando se incorporó las luces se encendieron dejando ver a una figura que yacía sentada en uno de los sillones observándola visiblemente irritada.

.

.  
¿Quien hay frente a tus ojos?

¿Que es lo que quieres creer?

Sin embargo nada puede ser resuelto

Mantén esas palabras que dices.

.

.

― Sasuke-kun ¡Hola! ― Dijo estallando en risas.

― Son las dos de la mañana Sakura ¿¡En donde demonios haz estado?! ¡Mírate! ¡Vienes ebria! ― Reprochó el azabache mientras se levantaba del sillón.

― No grites, sólo bebí un poquito ― Respondió con una gran sonrisa ― Pero es la última vez, lo prometo ― Dijo mientras levantaba la mano en señal de promesa.

― ¡Te he estado llamando desde las 12! ¡No me salgas con eso ahora! ― Reprendió el.

― ¡Se acabó la batería! ― Respondió la de cabellos rosas.

― ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! Mientes, mientes ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? ― Bufó con un tono más agresivo.

― ¡Es la última vez! ¡Lo prometo Sasuke-kun! ¡No volverá a suceder! ― Murmuró la pelirosa acercándose a su irritado marido.

― Estoy cansándome, esto está llegando demasiado lejos ― Musitó mientras se daba vuelta y retornaba a su habitación.

Sakura lo abrazó por detrás pero el se soltó del agarre y siguió subiendo las escaleras sin atisbo a la ojiverde que lo observaba perderse en el pasillo con un puchero en el rostro.

― _¡Qué aburrido! No sé porqué me case contigo, siempre es lo mismo. _― Pensó ella mientras subía a la habitación.

Sakura Haruno llevaba dos años de casada con Sasuke Uchiha, eran muy jóvenes cuando lo decidieron, ella tenia dieciocho y el veintidós sus padres se oponían al matrimonio así como los padres de el, quizá esas sean las consecuencias de una decisión tan precipitada, siempre tenían peleas, el era demasiado estricto y no le gustaba que saliera porque según el ya no era bien visto que una mujer de su situación anduviera de fiesta en fiesta sino que era hora que asumiera su posición de esposa y cuidar de su reputación lo que por supuesto a ella le parecía una verdadera patraña, ella era una mujer de libertad indoblegable, no perdía oportunidad de ir a algún lugar con sus amigas o de _engañarlo, _aunque Sasuke no era malo en la cama cada vez se hacia más frio con ella aunque sabia perfectamente que la culpa recaía completamente sobre ella por no cumplir sus promesas y de nuevo provocándole una decepción.

Aún así, ella sentía que ya estaba _dejando de amarlo, _no sentía remordimiento cuando otros hombres pasaban por su cuerpo.

En cambio Sasuke la amaba perdidamente, cuidaba de ella, sobre todo siempre la _perdonaba, _pero nunca estaba en casa, se la pasaba casi todo el día trabajando para que a ella no le faltara nada pero a causa de eso la tenia _descuidada _y ella era tan reacia a dejar su vida de libertinaje que siempre lograba que el la reprendiera y siempre las pequeñas charlas de 'reconciliación' terminaban en un altercado y el optaba por dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes como señal de su descontento con la situación.

La falta de comunicación e incomprensión eran factores letales en su relación, a veces se ignoraban días enteros, eran unos completos desconocidos cuando la riña terminaba en un desacuerdo y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

El es estricto.

Ella es _libre._

El es orgulloso.

Ella es altanera.

_Ambos siempre querían tener la razón._

_Siempre desesperados por un poco de atención y recibiendo incomprensión._

_El lo ahogaba en el trabajo y ella en sexo y alcohol._

.

.

No es bueno

¿Cuales son tus demandas?

¿Que piensas que estas saliendo de esto?

¡Es uno o lo otro! Todavía no entiendo

Que es todo esto, no sé

A mi lado, riendo tú eres..

.

.

Llegó a la habitación y la encontró vacía, solo en la cama se hallaban sus cojines, de nuevo Sasuke iría a dormir al otro cuarto.

Suspiro largo y se adentró cerrando la puerta, se desvistió con torpeza los efectos del alcohol aun no desaparecieron, con lentitud se dirigió al baño y tomó una relajante ducha.

Sasuke salió de su cuarto se halló frente a la habitación en donde Sakura estaba, no sabía como pero sus pies se habían movido por si solos, no quería admitirlo, _la necesitaba_, después de todo era su esposa, la mujer con quien compartía su vida, acercó la mano a la dorada perilla y antes de que pudiera tocarla arrugó la mano en un puño y retrocedió, bajó las escaleras y encendió la luz de la cocina, respiro y casi como un rugido soltó el aire por la boca.

― _¿¡Porqué?! ¿¡Porqué no puedo?! _― Se decía a si mismo mientras llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Estiró la mano para sacar un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió en ella un poco de agua fría, se apoyo por la mesa y bebió, pero un sonido lo alertó, buscó con la mirada y provenía del bolso de Sakura, bajo el vaso y se acerco con sigilo cuidando de no ser visto por su esposa, tomó el pequeño aparato y lo abrió.

― _Hola preciosa, haz estado genial esta noche ¿Te apetece volver a quedar? _― Dijo una voz ronca al otro lado del teléfono.

Sasuke enmudeció, frunció el entrecejo ante lo oído, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle por la furia que sentía nacer en el, nunca se había sentido más humillado en toda su vida, colgó el celular y lo depositó en su sitio, respiró profundo e intentó contenerse cuando escucho que la puerta de se abría y Sakura salía de la habitación.

― ¿Quién llamó? ― Preguntó la de cabellos rosas.

― Ha sido mi móvil. Vete a dormir ― Respondió apretando con fuerza los puños.

― Hm… Bien ― Contestó ella antes de encerrarse de nuevo en su dormitorio.

― _¡Maldita! ¡Esta me las pagaras! _― Se dijo a si mismo mientras subía al cuarto de huéspedes, guareciéndose tras la oscuridad del aposento.

.

.

¡Hey mentirosa, Hey mentirosa!

¿Que piensas sobre vivir sin mi?

.

.

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó con una terrible resaca pero ya muy acostumbrada, abrió el pequeño cajón que se encontraba al costado de su cama y de ella sacó unas cuantas pastillas para la migraña, tomó dos de tajo, con eso ella empezaba su día. Fue al baño y se dio una ducha, salió cubierta simplemente por una toalla, miró el reloj y estos marcaban las 07:50 de la mañana, de seguro Sasuke ya se había ido a trabajar, suspiro como todos los días y fue al placar en busca de ropa, se coloco unos shorts rojos y una playera de un tono rosa pálido, y con los pies descalzos bajó las escaleras, al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Sasuke desayunando apaciblemente y leyendo el periódico matutino, lo miró extrañada ya que el era una persona sumamente puntual en su empleo, a parte de estricto era alguien obsesionado con el orden y la puntualidad, y si lo sabia ella que era su esposa.

― Buenos días ― Saludó mientras se dirigía a servirse una taza de café.

El la ignoró.

Ella suspiró porque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pasó a su lado con la taza humeante pero el la detuvo.

― Siéntate ―

Sakura lo miró indiferente y tomó a siento frente a el, de nuevo comenzarían los habituados sermones.

― Toma ― Dijo pasándole el periódico con un semblante inexpresivo.

― Esto es… ¿Qué significa? ― Preguntó ella extrañada.

― Un periódico ― Respondió con ironía ― Desde hoy comenzaras a buscar empleo, ya no dependerás de mi dinero para tus excesos ―

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, intentó replicar pero el se lo impidió.

― Ya no solventaré tus desmanes, si quieres dinero acataras mis reglas y si no, ahí está la puerta ― Pronunció tajante.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ― Replicó ella con un tono molesto.

― ¿No puedo? Ya lo estoy haciendo, _querida _― Respondió sarcástico.

Dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se marchó dejando a Sakura con un evidente enojo, cogió el periódico y lo lanzo al cesto de la basura que se encontraba a centímetros de ella, se levantó del asiento y subió al dormitorio.

Mientras ordenaba la recamara su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo cogió de encima de la mesita de luz y lo abrió.

― Ino… Es raro que llames a esta hora ― Contestó la ojiverde.

― Oye… ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¡Que paso con los modales hoy en día! ― Respondió con ironía.

Sakura rió.

― Nee… Esta noche salimos ¿no? ― Inquirió con picardía la rubia.

― Lo siento, pero hoy no saldré ― Replicó ella.

― ¿¡Qué?! ¡No quiero salir sola! ― Refutó la ojiazul.

― Perdona pero esta vez tendré que quedarme en casa, las cosas con Sasuke no van bien y… Entiéndelo. ― Argumentó.

― Oh… Ya veo, está bien, comprendo, nos estamos viendo ― Finalizó Ino.

― Adiós y Lo siento ― Respondió algo apesadumbrada.

― Está bien, no te preocupes. Adiós ― Colgó.

― _Espero que estés contento _― Pensó ella mientras lanzaba el teléfono a la cama y continuaba con los quehaceres.

Ya era bastante entrada la noche y ella se esmeró en preparar la cena, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba no reparó en intentar hacerlo bien aunque sea una vez, por una sola noche no quería pelear, no quería reprochar ni ser reprochada, por esa velada quería ser la esposa que el deseaba.

Así pasaron las horas, ella lo esperó en la mesa, había perdido la noción del tiempo, se levantó con la mirada vacía, sentía que el pecho le estallaría, esa noche ella experimentó el _dolor. _Apagó las luces de la cocina y la sala, subió lentamente las escaleras para luego perderse en la soledad de su dormitorio.

Sintió ganas de llorar, de golpear todo lo que encontrase a la vista, de gritar, se sentía _olvidada._

Fijó la vista en el reloj colgado a un lado de la puerta, ya eran las _dos, _sintió frio, se acurrucó en sus piernas mientras un pesar inexplicable le quitaba el sueño, algo que jamás había sentido, podría ser que _aun lo amaba._

Escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y se levantó de la cama saliendo al barandal, vio a Sasuke llegar con signos de haber estado bebiendo, lo sabía por la pestilencia que se percibía incluso estando ella a metros de distancia y que además venia añadido con otro aroma más, _a mujer._

_._

_._

¡Hey mentirosa, Hey mentirosa!

Mientes sin saber que son las Mentiras.

.

.

― Qué haces despierta a esta hora ¿Podría ser que me esperaras? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona al notar que ella estaba molesta.

― No ― Respondió disimulando el enojo. ― ¿Porqué haría algo tan estúpido? ― Dicho esto se metió a la recamara azotando la puerta en el proceso.

El frunció levemente el entrecejo al escucharle decir eso, apretó con fuerza los puños y dio una sonora patada al living, se revolvió los cabellos y luego paso la mano por la pared buscando en la oscuridad la perilla de la luz, al encenderla la escena lo conmovió, se encontró con una mesa vistosamente preparada, con su comida preferida, por un momento se odio a si mismo pero el dolor que ella le había provocado era tanto como para que el diera su brazo a torcer, no creía que ella hubiera cambiado, pensaba que seguía mintiéndole, que todo esto se debía a que no deseaba perder la solvencia económica, se incorporó y con un semblante inexpresivo se acercó a la mesa, metió los platillos al microondas y dispuso de ellos. Al acabar de tomar los alimentos dejó todo tal y como estaba y con una nota en donde le decía que levantara todo y que no lo volviera a hacer, se retiró a su dormitorio y no volvió a salir de allí hasta el día siguiente.

Sakura se levantó temprano, preparándose para otro día de quehaceres, bajó rápidamente a la mesa y vio que Sasuke había devorado todo lo que preparó esa noche.

― _Debió de estar hambriento _― Pensó.

Mientras levantaba los trastos encontró el pequeño retazo de papel bajo uno de los cubiertos, lo leyó pero inmediatamente lo guardó en el bolsillo de la blusa que llevaba puesta al oír que alguien bajaba de las escaleras, Sasuke no había ido a trabajar ese día, la razón la desconocía pero no le interesaba saberla, se apresuró a lavar los trastes ignorando la presencia de su marido que pasaba distraído por su lado en busca de su desayuno, ambos de comportaban como si fueran unos desconocidos, por momentos el la observaba de forma ladina mientras ella trapeaba la casa, recordó aquella llamada telefónica, que si hubiese sabido jamás la hubiera contestado, la rabia y los _celos _comenzaron a inundarlo al pensar que otros hombres la pudieron haber tenido mientras que ellos en meses habían concretado un acto sexual.

Se sirvió la taza de café y miró dentro de ella, vio su reflejo creyéndose un tonto todo ese tiempo por haberse dejado tomar el pelo por ella, apretó con fuerza los dientes, pero apeló a su calma una vez más, su semblante volvió a tornarse inexpresivo como en los últimos días. Dio un sorbo al café mientras los minutos pasaban lentos y su depresión aumentaba, se sentía aprisionado, desbordado por el infierno en el que se había convertido su existencia.

Subió a su dormitorio y solo salió de ella para comer o darse una ducha pero no se interno sin antes llevarse una botella de whisky con el.

― _Su amor es una mentira, no me ama, me mintió, me engaño _― Se repetía mientras daba otro sorbo de alcohol.

Veía pasar las horas interminables, el dolor por momentos era incontenible y deseaba acabar con el, con su infierno.

― ¡Salud! ¡Por la mujer que ha jurado amarme y me engañó! ― Decía entre hipidos, sumido en dolor y alcohol.

Sakura por su parte deseaba salir, harta del encierro y de la indiferencia de su marido, necesitaba respirar el aire de la calle, sumirse en alcohol, olvidar que era la mujer más desdichada del mundo, buscó su móvil y marcó a Ino.

― Ino… ¿Tienes libre esta noche? ―

.

.

¿Que es la verdad?

¿Debe ser un sueño que veo?

Es como un dejavú de nuevo

Tratando de saber que hay dentro de ti

Es tan difícil

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las 20 horas, en punto, y ella ya estaba lista para salir, llevaba un vestido negro y una botas de aguja hasta los tobillos, el cabello suelto, ya que lo tenía largo y encima un abrigo de color rojo, tomó su pequeño bolso de mano y se dispuso a irse.

― De nuevo vas a la calle ― Dijo una voz ronca deteniéndola.

― Ese no es asunto tuyo ― Respondió ella con desdén.

― Ten en cuenta que si sales por esa puerta ni te molestes en regresar ― Replicó con rastros de haber estado bebiendo todo el día.

A ella le sorprendió con la indiferencia con la que la estaba poniendo contra la pared, las lágrimas comenzaron a picarle los ojos, pero se resistió a mostrar debilidad delante de él.

Sasuke solo la observó, al aire se estaba cargando de tensión, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por la posible respuesta de su esposa, estaba consciente de que podría perderla para siempre.

― Me parece bien ― Dijo con un semblante inexpresivo, pero por dentro se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos. Caminó hasta la puerta en donde la libertad la aguardaba con los brazos abiertos, ella iba dispuesta a abrazarla pero en el fondo esperaba que el la detuviera, que le pidiese que permaneciera a su lado, pero eso nunca pasó. Era una tonta al pretender que el actuaría como un marido amoroso después del daño que le había hecho, de las mentiras, del _engaño, _nada la excusaba y con paso ligero se dirigió a la parada de autobuses, se acurrucó a su abrigo y con lagrimas mal disimuladas se sumió en la tristeza.

Sasuke se dejó caer en el sillón, visiblemente afectado por lo acaecido, no esperó su respuesta, la perdió, todo había terminado, la vista comenzó a nublársele pero con rabia se paso la mano por los ojos evitando que salieran las _indeseadas, _suspiró buscando calma, por momentos el arrepentimiento lo inundaba pero en otros el dolor y la furia avasallaban esa sensación, ya nada tenia remedio, su vida ya no tenía sentido.

― _Porqué lo arruinaste… No lo entiendo… Te lo di todo… ¿En qué fallé? _― Se preguntaba torturando a su mente a otorgarle las respuestas a las interrogantes que lo detenían a tomar una decisión.

Las horas pasaron y se llevaban la borrachera con el, sumido en una depresión aplastante no encontraba sosiego en nada, fijó la vista en una de las fotografías de matrimonio que se hallaba colgada en la pared, cayó en cuenta de una sola cosa, no podría vivir sin ella, que su vida no sería la misma si su esposa no estaba con el, miro el reloj y estos ya marcaban las 23:26 de la noche, volvió a mirar la fotografía una ultima vez antes de dejarla en su lugar, con prisa tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de prisa.

Sakura se hallaba tumbada en uno de los taburetes del pub, ya llevaba la octava copa de tequila y ninguna la sacaba de su estado, Ino la apremiaba para que saliera a bailar pero ella se negaba enérgicamente, solo deseaba estar en un lugar, tranquila.

― ¡Mi marido me echó de mi casa! ¡Salud! ― Decía entre amargas risas y daba otro sorbo a su copa.

― Sakura ¡Ya deja eso! No te ves bien, vamos a mi casa ― Le repetía Ino mientras tiraba de ella para arrancarla de la barra en donde se había apegado con fuerza.

― ¡NO! ¡Suéltame! Deja que el tequila sea mi compañero esta noche ― Refutaba con la voz quebrada por la borrachera y el llanto.

― ¡Te dije que lo sueltes! Vamos, Sakura… Vam…―

― Yo me la llevaré, déjala a mi cargo ― Interrumpió una voz ronca ante las miradas atónitas de las mujeres.

― Que haces aquí ― Inquirió la ojiverde con una notoria curda.

― Vine por ti ― Respondió fríamente ― Vamos ―

― No ¡Yo no iré contigo! ― Replicó la pelirosa intentando alejarse de Sasuke.

El arqueó una ceja por el berrinche de Sakura, la tomó del codo tirando de ella y la cargó abriéndose paso ante la turba que los miraba curiosa por el escándalo que la mujer armaba, Ino por su parte intentaba callarla pero esta a cada chistido alzaba más el volumen de su voz haciendo más embarazosa la situación.

― ¡Bájame! ¡Que me bajes te digo! ¿No me oyes? ― Gritaba ella en brazos de su marido.

― Sakura ¡Por dios! ¡Deja de gritar! Pareces una inquilina de ya sabes donde ― Comentó la rubia.

Sakura enmudeció por un minuto y luego rompió en llanto como niña pequeña causando la risa de su amiga.

― Sube ― Exigió Sasuke.

Sakura obedeció con un puchero ante la mirada divertida de la rubia, ésta le guiño un ojo y la ojiverde solo atisbo a lanzarle una mirada como un cordero al cual llevaban al matadero.

― Tienes como transportarte a tu casa ― Preguntó el azabache.

― Eh… Si, tengo mi coche, no se preocupen por mi ― Respondió Ino con un ademan.

― Bien ― Contestó el antes de subirse al automóvil y marcharse con Sakura dando hipidos y pidiendo ayuda.

En todo el camino el no profirió palabra alguna, Sakura temía de su reacción y se limitó a observar por la ventana del coche.

Llegaron y ella abrió la portezuela, intentó bajarse y trastabillando logro ponerse de pie pero estaba demasiado tomada como para caminar y Sasuke notó eso.

― ¡Yo puedo sola! ― Farfulló.

El solo la observó por un rato viendo con diversión la escena apoyado en el auto, Sakura daba pasos torpes hasta que perdió el equilibrio y el la sostuvo antes de que su frágil cuerpo tocara el suelo, la cargó hasta la casa y una vez dentro la bajó.

― ¿Porqué? ― Preguntó ella.

― Date una ducha y mañana hablaremos con más calma ― Respondió sin mirarla.

― Pero ― Replicó.

― Obedece ― Refutó con más volumen y se retiró a su dormitorio dejando a Sakura asustada.

.

.

Mirando tus ojos para sentir

Deseoso de romper, pero es un sueño imposible

Tan fría

Estas a mi lado sonriendo

¡Hey mentirosa, Hey mentirosa!

Esto y todo es una mentira

¡Ya basta! Estoy cansado, muy cansado.

¿Que piensas sobre vivir sin mi?

No hay nada más que sangre

Mi corazón no puede mas soportar esto.

.

.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, ella no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder, se había dado una ducha caliente y sólo llevaba puesta una camisola de color blanco, se acurrucó en sus piernas como otras tantas veces buscando refugio y consuelo, tenía miedo, espero pacientemente a que fuera el quién la buscara pero las ansias de poner las cosas eran desbordantes, tragó su orgullo y se puso de pie, respiro profundo para mandar lejos su nerviosismo, al dar vuelta la perilla y jalar la puerta se encontró con que Sasuke se encontraba delante con clara señal de que abriría la puerta, el sonrojo se hizo evidente en ella, no lo esperaba.

― S-Sasuke-kun ― Susurró ella.

― Necesito que me aclares algunas cosas ― Murmuró el mientras tomaba a la ojiverde por la cintura.

― Eh…. ― Respondió entre hipidos no logrando poner sus neuronas en automático.

El la aventó a la cama y se posiciono encima, presionando sus labios con los de ella, pasando la mano con ternura por sus mejillas.

― Demuéstrame que he estado equivocado, demuéstrame que te equivocaste ― Susurró a su oído.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con un sonrojo en aumento, respondió el beso del azabache con energía, transmitiéndole en el lo mucho que lo había extrañado, las ganas que sentía de amarlo y demostrarle que estaba arrepentida, un nuevo amanecer estaba en puerta, el orgulloso y la altanera se dejaron llevar por el amor, la decepción, el dolor, el orgullo y la pasión, llegando al éxtasis final de la comprensión y la comunicación.

_Quizá el dejaría de ser tan orgulloso._

_Quizá ella dejaría de ser tan altanera._

.

.

.

¡Hey mentirosa, liar mentirosa!

¿Que piensas sobre vivir sin mi?

¡Hey mentirosa, oh su mentirosa!

¿Hay alguna razón para permanecer aquí?

.

.

.

_¡Konnichiwa desu!_

_Su sexy escritora está de vuelta ~('w'~) ¿Me extrañaron? ;)_

_Bueno u.u _

_He aquí con un nuevo SongFic, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal D; Inicialmente iba a poner otra canción la de Simple Plan 'Your Love is a Lie' pero opté por 'Liar' de One Ok Rock traducida al español por supuesto, es una de mis canciones preferidas._

**Acotación**_ para los que no encuentran relación al nombre del fic con la canción déjenme aclararles, 'Quimera' es sinónimo de 'Mentira' si no me creen busquen en algún diccionario de sinónimos y lo hallarán ;) La razón es porqué para el título, las palabras 'Mentiras, Mentirosa, Mi mentirosa, Dulces Mentiras' etc. Están demasiado sobrevaluadas hoy en día. En fin, quedó claro ese punto (^w^)_

_Sasu Love For Ever no soy mala D; (TnT) Tardo en actualizar porqué siempre me quedo echándole ojo a mis experimentos ; D Muahahaha (/*w*)/ _

_A veces no me convencen y me lleva tiempo corregirlos, pero al final son ustedes quienes me ayudan diciéndome en que voy mal o en que debo mejorar, siempre me quedo en el detalle OoC del personaje, mi principal reto D; Y son de mucha ayuda al decirme si de repente en algo fallo, así voy corrigiendo a tiempo y presento algo un poco más mejorado para la próxima vez._

_¡Oh, Damn it! Soy una charlatana, ¡Muchas gracias a todos!_

_Y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima con la continuación de mis otros fics. ¡Paciencia! ¡No me maten! ~(TwT)~_

_._

_._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos para Yuko-san?_

_._

_._

_¡SasuSaku & ItaSaku Eien ni Naru!_

_._

_._

_Yuko Out_

_._

_._


End file.
